This invention relates to an image reading apparatus for reading an image on a document, such as a photograph, more particularly, to an image reading apparatus for reading an image on a stationary document placed on a contact glass while a scanning device is moving.
There have been two types of image reading apparatuses for reading an image on a document commercially available in a market.
One of them is generally called as a flatbed type scanner, which has a contact glass for placing a document thereon. A scanning device including photoelectric conversion elements, such as CCD, and an optical system, i.e. a light source or the like, moves to read an image on a stationary document on the contact glass.
The other is generally called as a document-type scanner, wherein the scanning device of the flatbed type scanner is fixed, and the document is moved with respect to the scanning device so that the image thereon is read.
However, in the flatbed type scanner, the contact glass needs a large area enough to place the document, and is placed horizontally with respect to an installation place so that the document is placed thereon. Therefore, since the installation space of the apparatus becomes large, it has not been possible to meet a recent requirement to reduce the installation space.
Also, while the document-type scanner has an advantage of a small installation space compared to the flatbed type scanner, since the image on the moving document is read, there has been a problem such that the image data is affected by vibrations generated from the document movement, thus a high quality image can not be obtained.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide an image reading apparatus, wherein the installation space of the apparatus can be small, and high quality image data can be obtained.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.